1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor module, and more particularly, to a semiconductor module including a heat sink and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor products have generally become more integrated. A semiconductor module may include a plurality of semiconductor devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). A conventional semiconductor module may include a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) which may include a plurality of semiconductor devices. The conventional DIMM has been defined by the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC).
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor module 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the semiconductor module 10 may include a PCB 11, semiconductor devices 12 and heat sinks 13.
The PCB 11 may include a plurality of semiconductor devices 12 mounted on both sides thereof. The PCB 11 may include a connection terminal portion 11a at the lower end which may provide an electrical connection with a module socket 2. The semiconductor device 12 may be located adjacent to the center of the PCB 11. The heat sink 13 may be in contact with the semiconductor device 12 and may radiate heat generated by the semiconductor device 12. The module socket 2 may be mounted on a motherboard 1.
In a conventional DIMM for a computer server, the height h11 of the PCB 11 may be 30.48 mm (i.e. 1.2 inches). The height of the connection terminal portion 11a may be between about 2 mm and 2.5 mm. The height h12 between the center of the semiconductor device 12 and the lower end of the PCB 11 may be 17.24 mm.
In the conventional semiconductor module, a distance from the center of the semiconductor device 12 to the motherboard 1 may be 17 mm or more. This distance may prevent heat radiating from the semiconductor device 12 to the motherboard 1 through the PCB 11, as closer contact may be necessary for proper heat radiation. Further, a first space S1 between the PCB 11 and the heat sink 13 may be below a threshold distance, which may reduce the efficiency of heat radiation.